One Girft
by soero'smagicBubble
Summary: two teens are zapped out of their homes and dragged into the YGO world, and at first they think of the insodent as just something gone wrong...but then he arrives to spill the beans. Will this stranger suceed in his mision or will he fail?RR plz,pairings:
1. Our story begins

Hello!

This is my first fanfic so bar with me I'm not that good.

But anyway I hope you enjoy this one

Seto: What am I doing here!

Soero: You're my guest…you and some other people who are coming later on **smiles**

Seto: Don't do that….

Soero: **stops smiling**…anyways Seto can you do the disclaimer please?

Seto: no!

Soero: OO. … yes!

Seto: **turns away** ….

Soero: **sneers**

Soero: sorry people I guess there wont be a disclaimer this time **glares at Seto **

**Enjoy!**

It all started with the arrival of two strange girls…

The door slung open, making a loud **_bang!_** against the wall. Two girls, looked in there mid teens, stepped in cold and dripping wet.

One shook her head while the other ringed her cloths damp.

"Just our luck! We haven't been here for two hours and something already goes wrong," said the youngest teen, walking into the room and putting her hands on her hips.

"Calm down Kyra…its just a little drizzle…I would have suspected you to like walking in the rain the way you act at home," said the other one, still at the door entrance ringing her cloths.

Kyra turned around and looked sharply into Kyo's forest green eyes. Then Kyra looked away.

She had always done this when ever her blue eyes and Kyo's green eyes meet. Even in their world she had. Then Kyra tried to calm down.

"But that's at home Kyo! This place is not home! This…this is the YGO world!" Kyra turned around to look at Kyo.

Kyo had stopped trying to dry her cloths and walked up to Kyra. "Look rather you like it or not we're here. And now we can't go back. So we're going to have to lick it ok?" she put a hand on Kyra's shoulder.

Kyra nodded and walked further into the room, "ok Kyo…but we have to keep it low ok? We don't know what lies ahead of us better yet why we're here so don't go walking around trying to make friends like you do. It's too risky," Kyra turned on the lights and went to her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a very wet and blank Kyo behind. "I know Kyra…I know."

_(Flash back)_

Kyra plopped on the couch and turned on the TV to her favorite show.

"C'mon Kyo your going to miss YGO!" said Kyra looking back at Kyo who was poring a glass milk for herself, "I'm coming."

Kyo walked into the room and sat in the blue cushioned chair as Kyra changed the channel to the WB station where YGO came on every Saturday morning at 11:00 AM.

But when Kyra did this there was nothing there. The channel was blank.

'_That's weird…_ Kyra changed the channel to a different station and it had worked. Kyo blinked. And Kyra changed the channel back to the WB station.

Again there was nothing there.

"What's going on Kyra?" asked Kyo putting her glass down and getting up. "I don't know Kyo," then Kyra got up and walked toured the TV and slapped the side of it. "Stupid TV!" she yelled.

Then there, on the screen, appeared some sort of spinning, black and white thing.

"What the-" but Kyra stopped, for the portal had started spinning faster at the sound of her voice.

And then it stopped. Time it self had seemed to stop along with it. The clock had stopped ticking, and the wind out side had seamed to stop as well. Kyo walked forward but when she did she was suddenly zapped! Right into the television. "Kyo!" Kyra yelled…but before she could say anymore she too was sucked into the TV.

_(Kyra's POV)_

After I was sucked in, I felt like I had just been thrown into the washer…everything was spinning before my eyes. I even felt like I had grown older…as if I had been falling into the abyss and aged while falling.

What I didn't know was that I was right.

I woke up in what seemed like an alleyway. Kyo was there beside me still knocked out.

I put my hand to my head…my head was bursting with pain as if I had just sat thru a movie with the sound blasted up to its max!

Then I opened my eyes and stared at my hands…examining them closely. And then it hit me…like a ton of bricks, I was animated.

I shook Kyo, "Kyo! Kyo wake up!"

Kyo opened her eyes slightly and moaned, "Kyra? What happened?"

"I don't know Kyo…but look!" I showed my hands and face to Kyo and her eyes then shoot open like mine had done when I woke

"OMG! Kyra! Your hands! Your face!" Kyo gasped and looked in a puddle on the other side of her and nearly screamed.

"Kyra!" she grabbed me by the shoulders tightly, "We're look like the people on YGO!" . I nodded. "I think we might have gotten' sucked into the YGO world while trying to watch the show" I explained, as Kyo let go of me and I looked to the darkened night sky.

Kyo looked up as well and said, "maybe…" then she looked back at me and we made eye contact. "Kyo…what if we can't get back the way we came?" I asked.

Kyo just shook her head, "I don't know Kyra…I really don't, but what I do know is that we need to find shelter and fast," I nodded and we both turned and slowly, and cautiously, we walked out of the alleyway on to the sidewalk.

There seemed to be no one around so we guessed that it was very late here. It was good thou, no one would suspect us just arriving out of nowhere.

I followed close behind Kyo while we walked and soon we came to a tall and rather bright building…a building that we both recognized. It was the Kaiba Corp. building. We had seen it at random times during the series.

I knottiest that there was still a light on in one of the tallest offices. My guess was Seto Kaiba was working late. I looked at Kyo and I could tell from the exasperation on her face those were her thoughts as well.

But when I looked back up at the room the light was off. That could only mean one thing…Kaiba was done and coming down. "C'mon," Kyo motioned me to the other side of the building and soon I found out why.

Soon Kaiba walked out of the building entrance and locked the door behind him. I looked around not seeing Mokuba anywhere. "I don't see Mokuba Kyo…do you really think it's that late?" I asked a little to loud. Kyo slapped her hand on my mouth and told me to be quiet.

She removed her hand and we looked back around the corner. Kaiba was looking our way, he must have heard me.

I looked at Kyo…who was making shur he wasn't coming this way to look see what it was. I wanted to see but I knew me trying to look around the corner with Kyo would get us caught so I stayed where I was. Kyo then motioned me to switch places with her…why I have no idea, but I did as I was told and took a look. He was still looking this way probably hoping we would appear or at least make another sound.

Then Kyo whispered, "go ask him what time it is…maybe he suspect anything," I looked at Kyo like she was an idiot, and at this point she was.

"Are you crazy I'm not talking to that fool!" that had done it. Kaiba had to have heard that…damn my loud voice.

I looked back around and, to our surprise, no one was there. " I think his limo came and got him Kyo…I don't see him anywhere," Kyo let out a sigh of relief and I wanted to do the same but I feared that Kaiba had just played a trick on us…knowing him he could have gone back inside and was waiting for us to pass by.

But we did and no one was there. I could let out my breath at last.

_(End POV)_

_(Kyo's POV)_

When Kyra had said Kaiba wasn't there any more I could do nothing but let out a sigh. I disliked Kaiba. He was so cold hearted and so mean all the time. As for Kyra… she was couldn't get enough of him (she found him rather cute).

I motioned her to follow me again down the road and soon we came to a abandoned house. There was no lock on the door and is didn't seem like it was for sale so we went in.

Kyra picked her room and I picked mine. As long as no one owned this place and came back while we were asleep we would be ok.

But I stayed up. There was no doubt we were in the YGO world…it hadn't been an hour and it we had already meet seem one of the characters.

For some reason that day when we arrived and found this house it had everything already in it that we would need. Food; water; even clothes! It also provided a good place to sleep and a even better place to live. But the odd thing was: no one lived in it before we moved in…at least we didn't think so. If not, then it was even more suspicious that there had been no 'FOR SALE' signs in the front yard; and when we first arrived we made sure of that. This house…this place, was all just too weird for me. I just had a bad feeling about it…as if…something, or someone had brought us here for a reason…but one I could not put my finger on. But what ever it was…it would have to wait…

I sighed tremendously, and fell backwards onto my bed we could look around and explore this new place more in the morning.

I yawned once, mind still racing with questions and fell asleep.

(_End flash back_)

Kyo looked again up at Kyra's room and sighed. Kyra had gained that attitude on their second day there. It was just another thing to add to their list of trouble.

And one of those things on the list was trying to get answers to all of the questions…like would they have to go to Domino High? After all, they were at their High school age…some how. And where else were they supposed to find answers (and more familiar faces) but at school?

Kyo walked into her room and flung herself on to the bed. _I guess since tomorrow is "supposedly" Domino High's last day of spring their spring break. We will just have to pick up our outfits and other school supplies tomorrow. Kyra's not going to be happy about it…she hates their school uniform, but she knows just as well as I do that we have to stick together…so maybe she wont lose it when I tell her. Sigh we'll just have to see in the morning_.

Kyo sighed one more time before getting her night cloths on and turning out the light.

Unknowing of the dark shadow lurking on the rooftops, the girls slept quietly and peacefully in their beds.

"This is rabbit to Eagle Base. The target has arrived as we planned sir," came a deep voice from the shadow.

"Excellent."

(END CHAPTER 1)

hehe! END!

You'll learn more and more about this lurking shadow and the mysterious voice from the walky-talky later in the story but right now you'll just have to read about encounters with some of the characters and hoe they get around w/ the whole idea of being stuck in this new TV-show world. Also a heads up to you all out there: I will be posting some preview chapters every now and then, but right now I'm just gonna keep you guessing and not tell you what they are for, so I hope you enjoy this fanfic cause trust me it's going to get a whole lot better as you read on!

Later days!


	2. second thoughts

Soero: Hey peoples. 2nd chapter is about to begin so be happy!

Seto: why would any of us be happy to read your crap!

Kyo: Hey it's not crap!

Soero: KYO! Glomps

Seto: ⌐⌐ oh brother

Soero: okay, btw this is kyo one of the characters and one of my friends, Kyo can you give the Disclaimer for us?

Kyo: mm…. okay!

Disclaimer: Soero does not own Yu-gi-oh; although she wishes she did. Also note: Soero's story will indeed get better as it goes along so literally don't judge a book by it's cover…or it's wording in this matter. R#R please, for the good of us all!

THE NEXT DAY

When Kyra woke up the next morning she almost didn't recognize her room; in other words she had almost forgotten that they where in the YGO world now.

_Darn it! I'm still here! And I don't want to be! Why can't I just wake up in my own room, in my world!_ She thought bitterly to herself as she got out of bed and headed for her new, animated bedroom door.

When she got in the kitchen, however, she did indeed not recognize it at all. Not just the kitchen, but what was going on inside the kitchen as well. For standing there across the room, at the stove, was Kyo…cooking.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Kyra bolted across the room.

"Cooking breakfast," replied Kyo, she kept her eyes on the food as she talked.

"Well…then…what the heck Kyo! You don't know how to cook," cried Kyra

"I know…" Kyra stared blankly at her friend.

Kyra look around the room, the leaned forward and said: "then why are you?"

"Well, I do know how to cook simple things like,"-she paused to show Kyra what it was she was cooking-"French Toast."

Kyra stared, again, blankly at her friend, then at the food, and then at her friend again. And after a long while of staring Kyra reached for a plate and said, "okay" while shrugging it off. Kyo rolled her eyes and put the last piece of French toast into a plate.

"Okay all done" she said satisfied; it had been her first time cooking it but she believed that she did a good enough job.

As the girls ate Kyo's delicious meal, someone roamed outside, in their front yard. It wasn't a cloaked figure like before, no, instead it was a familiar face from the neighborhood.

Yugi Mouto. He had heard about two new people moving into the house even though the people who said they moved in never saw a moving van or anything going by the day after they arrived. So Yugi suspected that they must have done it all during the late night while everyone was asleep. Cautiously, Yugi knocked on the door three times; then waited.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Kyra where still eating when they heard the knocking.

"I wonder who that could be?" Kyo got up and walked over to the door. Unlike Kyra, Kyo was fully dressed and ready for the day (Kyra was in her pajamas still.)

Kyo answered the door, "Hello?"

"H-hey! My names Yugi Mouto, I live down the street from you guys. I heard you just moved in?" Yugi took caution in what he said and didn't say.

Kyo tried her best not to look shocked. _Holy crap! Another character! What should I say? What should I say?_ "Umm, hi Yugi," Kyo sweat dropped. "D-do you wanna come in?" Yugi nodded shyly, following Kyo into the house.

Unfortunately Kyra was walking by at the same moment Kyo was showing Yugi around.

Kyra glanced over at Yugi and stared at him.

Yugi stared back.

"Kyo…what's with the shrimpy grade-schooler?" Kyra watched Yugi start to freak out. She knew who he was…but she was just playing the moment by messing with Yugi's head. She, in real life, had never really liked Yugi, she always thought he talked about 'friends' too much.

"Oh, Kyra this is Yugi from down the street, he came to greet us and welcome us to the neighborhood," Kyo gave her a grim look, though Yugi didn't see it.

"And I'm not in grade-school, I'm in high school, like you," Yugi added matter-of-factly.

"…Yeah, okay…Well, after I get dressed I'm gonna go out for a while okay Kyo?" Kyra asked with a bored look on her face.

"Alright," Kyo replied and she lead Yugi into the kitchen where she and Kyra _where_ eating.

Not long after Yugi and Kyo started talking, Kyra came down stairs wearing the oddest out-fit ever. She was wearing a dark, navy-blue, tidy shirt with black blue jeans; followed by red and black stripped, tie-down non-attached sleeves; black, leather clogs (that zipped up the side); and a double-silver-buttoned belt.

Yugi just stared, but Kyra ignored him and started out the door. Then Kyo stopped her.

"Oh, wait Kyra! Don't go just yet! Yugi said he and his friends would show us around Domino, so don't go anywhere just yet," Kyra stopped at the half-open door with her back turned to them.

"I'll go where I want to!" Then she was gone.

"Well she sure is the friendly type, huh?" Yugi never really liked people like that; they were usually the ones that picked on him the most…well used to anyways.

"She's been that way ever since we moved here…don't worry about it Yugi, she'll lighten up within' time. I bet you that when we start school with you guys she'll be smiling again," Kyo smiled at him. Yugi smiled back and then looked back at the door one more time before turning back around and talking to Kyo more.

(Mean while, w/ Kyra)

Kyra wasn't going to allow some shrimp to show her around Domino, she would get around by herself just fine! Right now she didn't need anyone…or so she thought. Kyra was used to being alone a lot, when she was growing up everyone ignored her; no one had ever tired to get to know her and she had no friends for the first 7 years she lived in her old home town. She eventually got friends and she did start getting a little more confidence in her self by 6th grade but everything just went a little more slowly after that. So she was going to show herself around Domino.

When she finally got to Domino, however, she had no clue where she was. Although it really didn't matter at the moment. Right now she just wanted to get away from everyone and everything…and if you ask me the city wasn't exactly the best place to be if you're in a fowl mood.

Looking around, Kyra noticed more than plenty of things that keep you occupied. One of them being an anime shop (of cores I have n clue why they have an anime shop in an anime world . ). In the real world she would have gone in with in a blink of an eye…but now that she was animated, she really didn't want anything to do with anime.

She walked around for about an hour or two and finally came to the one building she had been waiting to see again ever since they arrived here…KaibaCorp. Eager, she went inside. Inside it was completely different then what she had expected. It was decorated nicely, mostly in red, blue, and white. She had no clue why, but it didn't matter. She was in the KaibaCorp. Building!

But a local guard walking by interrupted her amazement and awe.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here? Only workers are allowed to inter here, no tourists allowed!" He spat at her. She just turned and glared at the guard.

"Oh really? Well I am here for a job interview, so if you don't mind me saying, I most certainly welcomed here," she gave him a sly look. He examined her, as if trying his best to determine an age her Kyra. But, she guessed, he couldn't.

"Alright, you seem old enough. We needed a new employ anyways. Follow me," he gestured for her to follow him to the elevator. Kyra went pale. She hadn't actually meant it! How was she going to explain herself now? She knew only one person was capable of determining if she really was going to work there or not…and that was the CEO, Seto Kaiba.

Kyra gulped as she followed the guard into the elevator. Kyra watched the numbers get higher, her heart beating loudly. In fact it was so quiet in that elevator that that it echoed soundly in the room…soundly, but faintly enough. The guard heard this.

"Don't be nerves," he commanded, "Mr. Kaiba is most likely to hire you, since we need more employs this time of year." Kyra gave off a fake smile.

_Gee…thanks_ Kyra turned back to her worried state once the doors to the elevator opened.

She had noticed, going out, that they where only on the 57th floor. Kyra had always believed that Kaiba's office was at the top and never this close to the bottom (A/N: this is indeed close to the bottom mind you, there are 87 floors in the KaibaCorp. Building, not counting the top one, which is an arena for virtual testing.)

The guard led her down the hall a ways until they came to a soiled, mahogany brown, doubled-door. The guard knocked twice then waited.

"What!" Someone shouted from the other side.

"There's a person here that is in need of a job Mr. Kaiba, sir. We're in dire need of an inspection as well at the Ground floor," replied the guard. Kyra gulped and stood behind he large bodied man.

"Fine! Bring them in," said the voice. It was a cold voice, one that made Kyra even more frightened. She didn't need to guess who the voice belonged to though (1 because the guard had already said who it was, and 2 because she recognized the voice from the TV show: cold and deep-cutting.)

_Okay if I make a run for it now, maybe the guard wont notice…sure I'm risking his neck, and mine, but right now I'm just too concerned about not getting this job to worry about someone else's_ Kyra thought. But before she could turn and run, the guard opened the large mahogany doors. _Oh crap!_ She remained behind the guard.

The guard bowed to the open space, but Kyra was in too much awe to even care. His office was more like a bedroom than anything else. It even had a bed in it! _Probably for when he has to stay the nights_ thought Kyra. Then she turned back to worry after the guard stepped aside to show herself.

But Kaiba didn't even seem to notice she was there…or probably the fact that she was just a girl. No. He was hidden behind a rather large, white computer (sitting down of course, working at his desk.) Kyra groaned, but to her horror, just a little too loud.

She watched the stern faced Kaiba look around hid computer to meet eyes with her. She quickly looked away. She also tried her best not to laugh…cause she had seen Kaiba wearing glasses. Although she did manage to crack a small smile, though she knew it would cost her…cause Kaiba sees everything. But thankfully he ignored it.

"Next time when you say there is a new employ wanting an interview, Corwin, do me the honor of say weather it is a 'she' or a 'he'," Kaiba snapped. Sighing, he got up and walked over to Kyra. Surprisingly he didn't seem as tall as he did in the show. No. Now he was only just some feet taller than Kyra, mostly only cause she had aged on her trip here.

Kaiba removed his glasses and looked at Kyra thuroly. Kyra tried her best not to look at him cause she knew she would end up smiling in the end. _Please don' let him-_ but her thoughts were interrupted by Seto's voice

"What's your name?"-_Let him ask me my name…_Kyra finished her thoughts and groaned.

Trying her best to think up a fake name for herself Kyra almost said her real name by accident, "Sto-err- Ami" In her mind she sighed with relief.

"No it's not," Kaiba said glaring at her. He had caught the nervousness in her voice and he could tell by the look on her face that she was lying. She didn't answer, just looked away.

Suddenly Seto recognized her voice. It had been the voice he heard that night before leaving from work. _So this is the girl who was spying on me while I was at work the other night huh? Well miss, looks like I'll have to reject your staying here…I'm not about to let someone spy on my while I'm at work! _ Kaiba thought coldly.

"Hm…Sorry, but you're not qualified to work here without having a forum from your school saying you can have a job, so please leave at once," he ordered. Kyra almost fainted with relief. She wasn't going to have to work for Seto Kaiba after all. But something bothered her, why would she need a forum from her school, one, and two: she was a healthy and hard working girl, so why could she get in?

_Oh well_, she thought, _at least now I can leave…oh! I can't wait to tell Kyo! I almost got a job at KaibaCorp.! This world is so cool!_

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of my office! Before I call security!" She bowed and left, not showing how happy she was to him. But she thanked him in her own mind.

Later that day

Kyra walked in the door completely exhausted from trying to find this place.

"Ahh, there you are," she heard someone say, it was Kyo

"Huff-hey-huff-kyo," Kyra panted out.

"Listen you might wanna hurry and get a good dinner cause we're going to," She didn't let her finish.

"You mean you're going somewhere. As for me, I aint goin' anywhere," Kyra headed for her room.

"Well, no you have to come, we're getting our stuff done this after noon, you know, we're going to go get our books and uniforms for school tomorrow," Kyo replied. Kyra glared at her, but nodded.

"If you wanna wait we'll wait until after you freshen up, that's alright too,"

"No kyo, you wanna go? Then well go."

"By-the-way, Someone from the Kaiba mansion called today…they asked for you…"

End

Haha you'll have to see why and how they got her number in the next chapter

Later


End file.
